


Hidden Away

by wildlingyouth (thehyacinthgirl)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arya and what cannot be unseen, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Jon Snow knows nothing, Light Angst, M/M, Theon Greyjoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/wildlingyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon can't have what he really wants and so he takes it out on Jon.<br/>Jon is only kinda non-con about it, if that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

The wind howled throughout the courtyard, and snow rustled gently down around the stone walls. The boys and Arya were outside, killing apples with arrows, while Sansa and her maids were sewing inside the warm castle. Septa Mordane tried to get Arya to do her lesson, but of course, failed and gave up. Robb, Arya and Theon were in a slight competition to see how many apples they could shoot, with Hodor replacing the gutted ones. Bran was waiting behind Robb with his bow ready, while the Rickon and Shaggy ran around the courtyard. Jon was off to the side, watching. He was very tired, and didn't feel like shooting. Ghost had been gone in the woods for three days. Jon knew he would come back, but he was lonely. Even in the middle of his brothers and sisters, he still felt alone sometimes. 

"Jon, come shoot with us!" Arya said, after she had just shot enough apples to best Robb but not Theon, since he usually won. 

"It's okay, I don't feel like shooting today." Arya walked over, and made a grimace. 

"I won't take no for an answer." Jon, knowing exactly how true that way, sighed and got up. He took off his fur cloak and shot a few arrows with Arya before Lady Catelyn came out and told them to get ready. King Robert and Queen Cersei, along with their children, where coming to Winterfell to speak with Ned and to have a feast. Sansa was thrilled to see Joffery, and it was all she had talked about over the past couple days. Everyone began to go inside, and Jon picked up the bows from their practice and went to take them to the armory. 

As he stepped out of the armory, a hand grabbed him from his collar, and pulled him into a side room. It smelled like leather and grease, and was used for shining the armor. It was dark, as there was no windows and all the candles were unlit. Jon breathed heavily, knowing who had grabbed him. The hand pushed under Jon's leather vest, and under his shirt, and burned against his skin. The other boy's face pressed next to Jon's and his stubble rubbed Jon's cheek. 

Jon tried to move away from the wall to leave, but the boy had grabbed his wrists, twisting him behind Jon's back, holding on to both with one strong hand. He pressed his body against Jon's. He couldn't move enough to get free, not without making too much noise to alert anyone outside to what was going on. He didn't like being pushed into this contact but it would turn out bad for both him and the other boy if they were caught. Jon gave in, and relaxed his struggling. He could hear the other boy huff slightly, which he knew mean he was smirking at Jon's surrender. 

Jon could feel the boy's lust as he pressed against him, and the boy leaned to kiss Jon's neck. Jon found himself raising his head back to give him better contact. He felt a slight bite at the point his neck barely meets his collarbone, and involuntarily let out a moan. He felt the boy's smile against the vein beating in his neck. The boy let one of Jon's hands free, and moved it to his pants. Jon, having fully given in, unlaced them and slipped his hand in. He grasped the boy's manhood and stroked his hand up and down. The boy leaned in to him, and breathed out, groaning slightly. He thrust his hips and deeper into Jon's hand. He let go of Jon's other hand, and found his way back up Jon's shirt, skimming his toned muscles. Jon's other hand grasped the boy's neck and his fingers brushed the curls on his hair. He pulled the boy's face to him so that he could kiss him. The boy tasted like salt and dirt but Jon was hooked on it. Their tongues danced within each other's mouths, as the boy's thrusts jerked and sped up. The moans between them were getting louder, until Jon had to put his hand over the boy's mouth as he came. 

Then silence, as they parted from each other, albeit slowly and unwillingly. The boy tucked back in his now sticky shirt, and laced his pants up. His cloak covered the wetness, luckily, and Jon looked no worse for wear. The boy walked out of the room first, and Jon, after a sigh, followed him. 

"Theon, you were supposed to be to Tommy for your shave right after me." Robb called from the courtyard. Theon turned and smirked at Jon, who was sitting quietly off to the side of the armory. 

"I'm on my way now, Robb."


	2. Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon does what he dreams of without thinking of the consequences.

Theon walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. He snatched a roll when the cook wasn't looking and walked unabashed to the great hall. He heard laughter and realized it was Robb's. He opened the huge wooden doors and a thick layer of warmth, music and the smell of roasted meat hit him. It felt almost like home to him, which made him momentarily sad. He was a Greyjoy and shouldn't be finding home in anything other than the salt and sea. But he had been here too long and the lines were blurred. Robb smiled at him when he saw Theon walk in, then continued talking to Ser Rodrick at the table. Theon's chest pounded, and he could only imagine what his father would say if he knew he had fallen for the young wolf. 

Theon grabbed a flagon of beer from a passing serving girl, as well as a pat on her bottom. She didn't mind, she had been willing to be groped whenever he was lonely and didn't feel like working for affection. Robb waved him over, and Theon went and sat next to him. 

"I'm so ready to get out of here. Since my last name day, everyone wants to talk to me about political wars and how I'm taking over from my father one day. Can't I just be young for a while longer?" Robb half whispered, half whined. 

"Well, let's go. No one is watching you now." Theon grinned. "Let Bran be a little lord for a while." Robb nodded, and they quietly got up from their seats, and made it out the door. They decided to go up the library tower while everyone was at the feast, and look out over Winterfell. At the top, Robb sat on the stone, and looked at the window. 

"I don't think I will ever be ready for this, Theon. I don't think I can follow in my father's footsteps." Robb admitted. 

"You can and you will. You may not feel brave now, but your blood is made for this, Robb. You will be a great lord, and loved by many." Theon wanted to tell him he was loved by him now, but knew it would probably end badly. Theon clasped Robb's shoulder. "It will come to you in time." 

"Thank you, Theon." Robb smiled, and ran a hand through his thick brown curls. He began to talk about the tourney that Robert was going to host soon, and knights and jousting, but Theon wasn't truly listening. He was picturing himself running fingers through Robb's hair, and imagining himself kissing those lips, instead of Ros or any other girl. He knew being with Robb would be different than with any of the women Theon had slept with. Not just because he wasn't a girl but because Theon had never felt emotionally bare about any of those girls. He hadn't even slept with Jon, just messed around when he was frustrated at not being able to touch Robb like he could Jon. 

Robb touched Theon's face. 

"Are you listening to me?" Robb furrowed his brow, looking concerned at Theon, and that face just made Theon's walls come down, and without a thought, he leaned in and kissed Robb. It was only a second but Theon felt so much joy at a moment he had longed thought about. Then Robb pushed Theon hard, startled. Robb looked pained for a moment, then took off down the stairs. Theon waited until he couldn't heard his footsteps anymore and he couldn't even cry. He should have known better, and now he had ruined it. Robb would most likely never speak to him again. 

Anger at himself and sadness for the loss of Robb's presence ate away at Theon, and he felt full of emotion and empty all at the same time. He sighed, and knew he needed a release to quell the fire rising inside him. He took off down the stairs in search of the closest he could be to Robb. He went to find Jon.


	3. Jon

Jon sat in his room in the back of the castle. He liked it much better here then in the towers with his half-siblings. It was quiet, and close to the kitchens. No one came looking for him, so Ghost could stay in the room as long as he wanted. He was sprawled on his back on the bed, reading a book he got from the library that had stories about the old ways, magic and the wood beyond the wall. It may have been stories meant to only scare and not have actual truth, but Jon didn't care. Ghost was on the floor beside the bed and every once in a while, Jon would let a hand fall and give a few pats on Ghost's pale fur. 

Jon hear Ghost's head snap up before he heard the footsteps. Ghost got very still and his muzzle faced the door. Just as Jon looked at it, Theon burst in. 

"Can't you knock?" Jon patted Ghost on the back to calm him down, and looked back at his book. 

"Tell your beast to leave." Jon looked up, and wrinkled his nose. "Now. Jon." Jon should have known better but at the same time, was curious exactly what Theon was so stiff about.

"Ghost." The direwolf looked up at Jon. "Go outside." Ghost looked reluctant but padded out, but not before snapping his teeth at Theon's direction. Theon closed and locked the door behind him. 

"What do you want, Theon?" Jon put his book on the table beside his bed. 

"Don't talk." Theon crossed the room in three strides and tackled Jon on the bed. He ran hard kisses across Jon's neck and chest, through his shirt, then ripped the buttons as he pulled it open. He sucked on Jon's collarbone just as Jon was about to curse at him for his shirt but instead let out a harsh moan. His hands betrayed him, and pulled Theon closer. 

Theon backed off to go to Jon's lips, and forced his tongue inside. Jon could hardly keep up, but he let Theon take out his anger. Jon felt Theon's hand at his pants, and felt the strings come undone. Theon swept them off Jon's legs, and raised up to take his shirt off in one solid motion. He quickly unlaced his own pants, and crushed back down on Jon. Jon wiggled under him, trying to get Theon's knee out of his crotch. 

Theon just moved his other knee in, and slid his hands down to Jon's ass, to angle him up. He pressed against him, and rubbed his face against Jon's bare chest. 

"Theon, I want.." Jon couldn't finish, as Theon's mouth took in one of his nipples. All he could do was arch his back into it. 

He felt Theon pull down his undergarments and suddenly felt nervous. They had never gone this far. He tensed up. 

"Stop, Jon. Don't be scared." Theon murmured from his chest. He spit into his hand, and ran it up his cock, which stood at full attention. Jon could feel it press against his ass, and he breathed in sharply. Theon chose that moment to push inside. Jon felt the air go out of his lungs and his heart pound. Theon was lost in his own mind, and thrust in and out, slowly picking up the speed. Jon's fingers wove through Theon's curls and his hips buckled to meet Theon's. The fire between them burned, and no other sounds other than Ghost's scratching at the outer door and their moans could be heard. 

Theon began to rock as he thrust, and Jon could feel the pressure build, and he pulled his nails against Theon's back, almost drawing blood. Theon groaned and immediately came. Jon followed him as soon as he felt the spurt of Theon's orgasm. Theon collapsed against him, and Jon smiled as Theon buried his face in Jon's neck. He must have still be in his own mind. 

"Robb." Theon whispered, and Jon's smile died. He pushed Theon off him, and he hit the floor with a thud. 

"Get out, Theon. Or I will call Ghost." Jon spat his words at Theon. He looked at Jon, with no emotion showing, and got up, grabbed his clothes and walked out, naked, holding them. Jon turned over in his bed, and composed himself in the crook of his arm. He felt the bed shift and Ghost's fur pressed against his back. 

"Never again, Ghost. Never again."


	4. Arya

Arya frowned, and sighed quietly. She had dashed through the kitchen for a stolen roll to break her fast before heading to shoot some arrows at birds on the far side of Winterfell, where her mother wouldn't look for her. She was getting really good with her aim, and needed to stay in practice. It was a much better skill than needlepoint. 

She peeked around the corner again. She had come around the back wall, hoping to see Jon to see if he wanted to come with her. As much as she loved her other brothers, Jon was the easiest to spend the day with. What Arya did not expect was to be hidden behind this corner, because she didn't want her brother to think she was snooping. She had seen Jon eye Theon, only noticeable to her since Jon blended into the background for everyone else. 

However, she also saw Theon always a hair too close to Robb's side, as if he were a moth to a flame. Yet here he was, pressing open mouthed kisses to Jon's neck, and murmuring something Arya couldn't here. Jon was stiff against the door, and shook his head, pushing Theon away. Theon looked sad for a moment, almost like he was begging before he leaned in slowly. Jon took a long breath in, and Arya could see a small smirk on Theon's lips before he kissed Jon softly. Jon said something, and the tension, although not gone, seemed to melt away from his shoulders, and he leaned into the kiss. 

Arya knew she shouldn't keep watching but couldn't bring herself to not do so. Especially as Theon broke the kiss, and slid down to his knees. He grinned up at Jon, as he unlaced his pants. Jon's cock sprung from his pants, already hard and Theon wasted no time to open his mouth, and swallow him. Arya could see the muscles in his jaw flexing, and his fingertips gripping Jon's hips as he sucked. She could hear the slight sloppy sound and Jon's quiet moans. 

Jon's hand tangled in Theon's hair and his eyes closed. She could hear soft words Theon mumbled out as he let off to breath before swallowing again. She could only clearly hear one part. 

"Come for me, Jon, I want you." 

She blushed and slid back behind the corner, reeling a bit from the intimacy she was creeping on, and only heard her brother gasp, and the shuffling of clothes being put back in their proper places. After their footsteps receding down the hallway, Arya exhaled and ran back the other way. Maybe she would just go herself.. Jon seemed a little busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably way OC compared to the other chapters.. I am so blocked from not having written much lately after having a second baby. 
> 
> Tell me -- Robb and Theon are having their conversation about the kiss next chapter. How do you think Robb should respond? This fic is Theon/Jon endgame but I don't know yet how Robb will feel about the kiss. Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
